The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to a flow diverter device, and more particularly to a flow diverter device that can be used in a water filtration system.
Various systems exist that aim to partition and/or direct incoming fluids to one or more particular outlets. By way of example, a water filtration system, which can include inlet/outlet tubing, a manifold and a filter component, receives untreated water, directs the water into a filter media, which subsequently directs the treated/filtered water back out for use.
In furtherance of this example, it is common for consumers to install a water filtration system under their sink and to have the system direct treated water to an auxiliary above-the-sink faucet. However, many consumers find having a second faucet undesirable, as it can be considered a detriment to the overall appearance of the sink and the kitchen. Accordingly, a need exists to produce a more convenient or desirable means of selecting between multiple fluid types (for example, treated or untreated water in the case of a water filtration system) and directing the selected fluid toward a common outlet or destination. Additionally, as power is not always available in various settings, it may be further desirable that the selection means not be electrically actuated, but rather mechanically based.